haitifandomcom-20200215-history
August 22
August 22 is the 234th day of the year in the Gregorian Calendar (235th in leap years), with 131 days remaining. Events *1485 - The Battle of Bosworth Field decisively ends the Wars of the Roses *1559 - Bartholome de Carranza, Spanish archbishop, is arrested for heresy *1642 - Charles I calls the English Parliament traitors. Beginning of the English Civil War *1654 - Jacob Barsimson arrives in New Amsterdam. He is the first Jewish immigrant to what is later the United States *1717 - Spanish troops land on Sardinia *1770 - James Cook's expedition lands on the east coast of Australia *1775 - King George III declares the American colonies to be in open rebellion *1780 - James Cook's ship Resolution returns to England (Cook having been killed on Hawaii during the voyage) *1791 - Beginning of the Haitian Slave Revolution *1798 - French troops land in Ireland to aid Irish Rebellion *1846 - The United States annexes New Mexico *1851 - Gold is discovered in Australia *1851 - The first America's Cup is won by the yacht America. *1864 - Twelve nations sign the First Geneva Convention. The Red Cross is formed. *1901 - Cadillac Motor Company founded *1902 - Theodore Roosevelt became the first President of the United States to ride in an automobile *1910 - Japan annexes Korea *1911 - Theft of the Mona Lisa is discovered *1914 - In Belgium, British and German troops meet for the first time in World War I *1922 - Michael Collins, Commander-in-Chief of the Irish Free State Army is shot dead during and Anti-Treaty ambush at Beal na mBlath, County Cork during the Irish Civil War. *1926 - Gold discovered in Johannesburg, South Africa *1941 - German troops reach Leningrad, leading to the siege of Leningrad *1942 - Brazil declares war on the Axis powers (Germany, Italy and Japan) *1944 - Last transport of French Jews to concentration camps in Germany *1944 - 32 Spaniards & 4 Frenchmen tackle a German column (1,300 men in 60 lorries, with 6 tanks & 2 self propelled guns), at La Madeiline, France. Three Maquis wounded, 110 Germans killed, 200 wounded. *1950 - Althea Gibson becomes the first black competitor in international tennis *1953 - The jail on Devil's Island is closed *1962 - An attempt to assassinate French president Charles De Gaulle fails *1962 - The Savannah, the world's first nuclear-powered ship, completes its maiden voyage *1968 - Pope Paul VI arrives in Bogotá, Colombia. It is the first visit of a pope to Latin America *1972 - Rhodesia is expelled by the IOC for its racist policies *1975 - An attempt to assassinate president Gerald Ford fails *1988 - The Australian koala, the first platinum coin, is issued *1989 - The first ring of Neptune is discovered * 1989 - Nolan Ryan strikes out Rickey Henderson to become the first major league baseball pitcher to record 5000 strikeouts. *1992 - FBI HRT sniper Lon Horiuchi shot and killed Vicki Weaver during an 11 day siege at her home at Ruby Ridge, Idaho. *2001 - the Trojan room coffee pot is switched off for the last time. *2004 - The Scream by Edvard Munch is stolen at gunpoint from a museum in Oslo, Norway. Births *1647 - Denis Papin, inventor *1760 - Pope Leo XII *1771 - Henry Maudslay, and tool-maker *[[1800] - William S. Harney, U.S. general *1802 - Gurdon Saltonstall Hubbard *1854 - King Milan I of Serbia *1860 - Paul Nipkow, inventor and television pioneer *1862 - Claude Debussy, French composer (d. 1918) *1867 - Maximilian Bircher-Benner, Swiss physician and nutritionist (d. 1939) *1874 - Max Scheler, philosopher *1880 - George Herriman, cartoonist *1893 - Dorothy Parker, writer (d. 1967) *1900 - Sergei Ozhegov, Russian lexicographer (d. 1964) *1902 - Leni Riefenstahl, film director (d. 2003) *1904 - Deng Xiaoping, leader of the People's Republic of China (d. 1997) *1908 - Henri Cartier-Bresson, French photographer (d. 2004) *1915 - Hugh Paddick, British actor (d. 2000) *1917 - John Lee Hooker, blues guitarist and singer (d. 2001) *1920 - Ray Bradbury, American writer * 1920 - Doctor Denton Cooley, heart surgeon *1924 - James Kirkwood Jr., novelist (d. 1989) *1927 - Honor Blackman, actress *1928 - Karlheinz Stockhausen, composer *1934 - Norman Schwarzkopf, U.S. general *1935 - E. Annie Proulx, Pulitzer Prize-winning author *1938 - Paul Maguire, American football player *1939 - George Reinholt, actor * 1939 - Carl Yastrzemski, Baseball Hall of Famer *1940 - Valerie Harper, actress *1941 - Bill Parcells, American football coach *1942 - Kathy Lennon, American singer *1947 - Cindy Williams, actress *1955 - Will Shetterly, writer *1956 - Paul Molitor, Baseball Hall of Famer *1957 - Steve Davis, English snooker player *1958 - Colm Feore, actor * 1958 - Vernon Reid, musician (Living Colour) *1960 - Debbi Peterson, drummer (The Bangles) *1961 - Roland Orzabal, singer and guitarist (Tears for Fears) *1963 - Tori Amos, singer, songwriter, and pianist *1964 - Mats Wilander, tennis player *1967 - Layne Staley, musician *1978 - Jean-Francois "Jeff" Stinco, Canadian musician (Simple Plan) *1991 - Austin Desadier, musician Deaths *408 - Stilicho, military strongman of the Roman Empire (legal murder) *1188 - King Ferdinand II of Leon *1241 - Pope Gregory IX *1280 - Pope Nicholas III *1286 - Erik V Klipping, King of Denmark (murdered) *1350 - King Philip VI of France (b. 1293) *1485 - Richard III of England, *1553 - John Dudley, English admiral and politician (beheaded) *1599 - Luca Marenzio, Italian composer *1806 - Jean-Honoré Fragonard, French artist (b. 1732) *1818 - Warren Hastings, governor-general of India *1891 - Jan Neruda, author *1903 - Lord Salisbury, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom *1904 - Kate Chopin, American author (b. 1851) *1922 - Michael Collins, Irish revolutionary (killed in an ambush) *1926 - Charles W. Eliot, President of Harvard University (b. 1834) *1953 - Jim Tabor, baseball player *1977 - Sebastian Cabot, actor *1978 - Jomo Kenyatta, first Prime Minister of Kenya (1963-1978) *1989 - Huey P. Newton, co-founder of the Black Panthers *1991 - Colleen Dewhurst, actress *2003 - Arnold Gerschwiler, figure skating trainer *2004 - Konstantin Aseev, chess player (b. 1960) Holidays and observances External links * BBC: On This Day ---- July 22 - August 21 - August 23 - September 22 -- listing of all days category:August